Touchdown
by esprit en deuil
Summary: AU. What if Tony was a pro football player? Slash Tony/Gibbs read the author's note in the first chapter for warnings.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Okay so this fic was written as a response to a challenge down at NCIS kink meme. This fic will contain Tony/Gibbs pairing and things will get graphic (that means that there will be smut/sex!) so i would advise you to not read the fic if that's not your thing. This fic has four chapters that will be posted during the next few days (a chap per day) and the graphic stuff is mostly in the last chapter so I'll put a separate warning in the beginning of that chapter. Thank you to my wonderful beta Finlaure who is amazing! Hope I haven't scared everyone off by now so if someone is still reading, enjoy and reviews are greatly appreciated ;) **_

Gibbs was pissed. No actually he was beyond pissed. His team had been working nonstop solving multiple cases in short time and now when they were about to be dismissed for a long weekend, they got another case. Gibbs walked down the stairs into the bullpen and saw his gents working quietly at their desks. They both were looking tired but he knew that no matter how tired they were, he could count on them to solve the case.

"Kate, McGee grab your gear. A petty officer was killed outside the football stadium. "

The two agents grabbed their stuff and followed their boss to the elevator. They took the car and when Gibbs pulled into the traffic he briefed his team.

"This is a high profile case and we're going to have reporters breathing down our necks once they get a whiff of this."

Before he could continue to the details Kate's voice interrupted him.

"High profile? What makes the petty officer so special?" She gulped when Gibbs turned an icy glare in her direction.

"Well Kate it's not so much the petty officer himself but the fact that the murder was done right in front of the Redskin's star quarterback. It might also have something to do with the fact that he not only saw the killer but was seen by him as well."

None of them needed to voice what that most likely meant for the witness, but McGee felt the need to ask it anyway.

"So they think the killer will go after the player?"

"Not if we catch him first." Gibbs answered gruffly.

The rest of the ride was made in silence. When they arrived to the crime scene, which was an alley right next to the stadium, Gibbs gave the two agents their tasks.

"McGee talk to the Leo's and find out everything you can, Kate shoot and sketch." The agents went to work with a mumbled 'yes boss' and the lead agent headed to the body. The medical examiner was already doing his work. He crouched down next to the elderly doctor.

"What you got Duck?"

"Well Jethro, my preliminary findings indicate that this poor fellow died about two hours ago. I would venture the cause of death to be the gunshot wound to the head. However he as you can see there are other injuries as well so I'll have to get him home before I give my final verdict."

"Okay thanks Duck," Gibbs got up and watched as the ME's assistant helped his mentor get the body on a gurney and headed for the van.

Gibbs went to his two agents to get a status report of the process.

When McGee returned he told him everything the LEO's had told him, "The officers were called in by the coach after his star player told him what he'd witnessed. The coach reported that the player Anthony DiNozzo had gone on a break during practice and a while later ran back yelling for the coach. The police were called and they secured the scene. Then they called us when they saw the victim's tags. The witness is currently sitting in one of the patrol cars waiting for us to question him and take his statement. You want me to do that boss?"

"No McGee, I'll do it, you go help Kate process the scene and when you're done take the evidence back to Abby. Then get me all the information you can on both the victim and the witness."

With that he turned and made his way to the car that held the player. When he got closer he saw the man sitting sideways in the back of the car resting his head in his hands. The man looked to be about in his mid twenties and had dark brown hair and tanned skin.

Gibbs watched the player for a while and noticed how his demeanor changed immediately upon seeing a female police officer standing a few feet away. DiNozzo flashed the woman a bright flirty smile and by the giggles that could be heard from the officer he was working his player's charm.

'Great, just what I need a womanizing, self assured jock' Gibbs thought as he walked to the man and with a glare addressed him.

"Anthony DiNozzo? I'm special agent Gibbs from NCIS. I have a few questions for you."

The smile didn't falter as the younger man looked at the agent, but at this close range Gibbs was surprised to see the dimness in his eyes.

"Just Tony and I'll answer any questions you have."

"Okay Tony, what were you doing in the alley?"

"I was in practice when I got a phone call. I went outside to get some privacy but after a minute I heard raised voices and I hung up the phone. I went to see what was going on and saw a man beating the crap out of the other dude. The one doing the beating was asking about some money and a shipment and seemed to get really agitated by whatever the other man said because the next thing I know he was aiming a gun at his head and I heard the shot. I thought I had stayed hidden and waited for him to leave but he saw me so I ran back. The coach called the cops once I told him about the incident."

"Had you ever seen either man before? Can you identify the attacker?"

"No I hadn't seen either of them before. I think I could identify him though. I have a good vision and even though the lighting wasn't really good I got a pretty good look at his face."

"You said the perp saw you, how good a look did he get of you?"

DiNozzo smiled without any hint of humor, "I was wearing my uniform."

Gibbs flinched at the thought that it couldn't get much easier for the perp to get the kid's identity than by checking the player's name and team number that was printed on the back of uniform in bold letters and numbers.

"Okay, I need you to come with me to head quarters so I can get your official statement and organize for you to be put under protection."

"Now wait a minute!" DiNozzo stood up and glared at the other man, "I don't need any protection. I'm more than capable of looking after myself. I'll come to give the statement but that's all."

Gibbs decided to let the subject go, at least till they got to the navy yard.

When the two men arrived at the NCIS head quarters, they made their way into the bullpen where Gibbs took the man's statement.

"Okay, so I want you to work with one of my people to create a picture of the killer."Gibbs told DiNozzo after he finished with the statement.

"Sure, whatever you need, and then can I go? We're continuing the practice this evening so I'd like to get there on time."

Gibbs didn't answer him, just led him into the elevator and down to Abby's lab. When they got there Tony could practically feel the music pulsing through him until Gibbs turned it down.

"Hey, I was listening to... Gibbs!" The black haired forensic scientist threw herself at the older agent who just caught her and let her hug him before letting go.

"Gibbs what are you doing here? Kate and McGee just dropped off the evidence so I haven't had the time to look at it yet, so I have nothing for you," Her eyes landed on Tony and she just realized his presence, "And who's the cute guy? Hi, I'm Abby," She added with a wave.

Tony returned the girls wave and introduced himself, "Name's Tony DiNozzo I'm..."

"The witness. Abby can you work with him to get a description of the attacker?" Gibbs interrupted.

When he saw her nod he turned back to DiNozzo, "DiNozzo, work with her and when you're done have her escort you back to the bullpen," With that he turned away and just as the elevator doors were closing he could hear Abby interrogating the football player.

"So you're the jock? Is it true that all jocks have...?" Whatever she asked was cut off by the doors closing and Gibbs couldn't say he was the least bit sorry.

When Gibbs arrived in the bullpen he saw his agents hard at work.

"What've you got?"

Both agents got up and all three gathered in front of the plasma, with Kate yielding the remote.

"Our victim is Petty Officer Randy Jameson, 28 years old. He was on leave and scheduled to go on board one of the carriers in two weeks. His service record is clean but we found bags with white powder in his pockets and suspect he was dealing but we're waiting for Abby to confirm the identity of the substance. He has no living relatives except an aunt who lives in LA and who he hasn't been in touch in years. There is also no indication that he has a girlfriend and I spoke briefly with one of his fellow marines and they said that Jameson was not well liked and was a bit of a loner," With that she nodded for McGee to continue.

"Boss, I found out everything I could on our witness," He put up a picture of the man, "Anthony DiNozzo is a 26 years old football player for the Redskins. He's the team's star quarterback but hasn't been on the team for more than a year. He left his previous team when he had some trouble with the other players and there was even some pretty heavy bullying going on."

Kate snorted, "Typical jocks, it was probably nothing more than DiNozzo not getting his way and being a brat," Gibbs shut her up with a glare and nodded for McGee to continue.

"Well it was more than that Kate. According to his coach, the players in his old team didn't take kindly to DiNozzo telling them how to play the game. He left the team after he was slightly injured during practice by one of his 'buddies' tackling him a bit too hard. But he hasn't had any trouble with his current team and they seem to enjoy his insight on how to better their game."

"From what we could gather his story checks out. We found a bullet hole near the place we think he was standing when he saw the killing and think that the killer tried to shoot him when he was seen. DiNozzo might have been too shocked to notice or he just didn't mention it."

"Okay, get me more info on our victim. I want to know his finances and I want you talking to his CO and Marine buddies. Find out if he was dealing and if so, was he part of a larger ring. DiNozzo said that the two men had been arguing and there had been questions about money and some shipment, find out everything that could be related."

With that all three agents went to work on their desks and they were silent until a ding of the elevator signaled someone entering the bullpen and they could here Abby's excited voice.

"This is way cool, wait 'till we show it to Bossman. I mean it can't get much better than this... "

They rounded the corner and came to stand in front of Gibbs' desk.

"Gibbs! You won't believe this..."

"You got the photo of the killer?"

"Well maybe you will believe it, but anyway, we were working on the picture and it wasn't going anywhere with the computer and I was getting really frustrated but then Tony here started drawing and I kinda yelled at him for doodling when we were supposed to be working. But then after he's been drawing for a long time and I was gonna yell at him again but he showed me a perfect picture of the perp and I scanned it on my computer and we got a hit!"

"So soon Abs?"

She grabbed the remote and put a picture on the plasma that showed a man about thirty years old, wearing a buzz cut and a stern expression.

"This is Joel Graham. He was a person of interest in an NCIS investigation a while back. They suspected him of running a drug operation, but they couldn't prove anything so he walked. After that he went to ground and disappeared into thin air. No one has seen or heard of him 'till Tony saw him and Jameson in the alley."

"Good work Abs. DiNozzo you're under protection detail, end of discussion."

Abby beamed at the praise and headed back to her lab while Tony just looked at the other man angrily.

"Listen Agent Gibbs, I don't need protection, thank you for the offer though. It's nice to know you care," The last bit was said with sarcasm dripping from every word.

"It isn't your decision to make DiNozzo. There is a possible drug runner who wants your head, or didn't you really notice the bullet flying by you on that alley?" He watched as the younger man paled but didn't seem surprise.

"That's what I thought. So sit down and shut up while sort out the details."

DiNozzo grumbled but complied with the order and sat at the only empty desk. He stared mutinously at the team leader before deciding to skip that and he started drumming on the desk. That went on for a while before Kate couldn't take it anymore.

"Would you please stop that Mr. DiNozzo!" She said through clenched teeth. Tony just looked at her and flashed a bright smile.

"Why yes Ms...?

"Agent Caitlin Todd."

"Ms. Todd, and please call me Tony."

There was silence in the bullpen for a while after that before Tony got bored again and stood up and went to stand in front of Kate's desk.

"Caitlin, may I call you Kate?" after receiving a reluctant nod Tony continued, "Kate, do you have any plans tonight? Because if I have to be under protection detail, I'm sure it would be more enjoyable if you were the one doing the babysitting."

Before Kate could answer Gibbs voice rang out, "DiNozzo, stop harassing my agent and get back to that desk!" Gibbs was irritated by the jock's flirting and he refused to think that it had more to do with the fact that it wasn't him the younger man was flirting with. But with the fact that now wasn't the time or place for that kind of behavior Gibbs shook his head and went back to work.

The team managed to work for a while longer even with Tony wrecking havoc on their state of minds with his antics.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Here we go chapter 2 is here, as promised. Thank you so much to everyone who took the time to review and/or who put this fic to their favorites or on alert. Thank you to Finlaure for her beta reading. So here's the chapter, enjoy :D **_

They had been working on trying to find Graham, but were having no luck. They put a bolo out on his car and that had proved to be a waste of time. They found the car had been put in the impound lot several weeks before. There had also been no sightings of Graham himself and there were no indications of his whereabouts.

Finally Gibbs decided they had worked enough for the day, "Okay people go home, I want you back here bright and early. DiNozzo you're going to be staying with me at one of our safe houses."

The two younger agents grabbed their stuff and headed out and Tony looked enviously after them, he had given up the notion of getting out of the protection detail thing. A grin crossed his face as a thought formed in his mind. After all it wouldn't do to make the job too easy for the older agent now would it?

Tony stood up and followed the agent to the elevator all the while admiring the man's ass. He shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts the ass in question had woken. After all the man didn't seem the type to be inclined to do some horizontal mambo with another man. He frowned when something came into his mind.

"Hey I have practice in a few hours, you think you can give me a ride there?"

Gibbs looked at the man like he's grown two heads, "You aren't going anywhere but the safe house, you got me?"

"But I need to..."

"No! You will do as I say. You really think that I will let you risk your life just to go to some stupid practice?"

"Why the hell do you care if I get myself killed? And besides I already told you that I can take care of myself!"

They made their way to the car and to the safe house in silence. Tony was moping and Gibbs was thinking about the younger man's words. Why did he care so much? Of course he cared if his charge got killed on his watch but for some reason he thought that Tony might mean more to him than just any witness. Gibbs quickly shrugged the thought away. He was just over thinking things, and he'd known the guy for less than a day. So there was no way there were any other feelings involved than work based protection instincts, right?

When they arrived at the safe house Tony marched straight in and locked himself in his room to take a shower in the adjoining bathroom. Gibbs just shook his head at the younger man's behavior and went to check the house, even though it had been checked by another agent only half an hour before.

Tony stripped off his clothes and stepped into the shower. He was pissed that he would miss the practice and he angrily shampooed his hair and thought furiously. The NCIS agent was a real bastard and all of his attempts of reasoning with the stubborn man had gone to waste so there wasn't anything he could do.

Thinking about the blue eyed agent Tony felt his body responding to the thought of the bossy agent and he groaned as his cock made its interest in the other agent clear. Tony contemplated taking care of the problem at hand but then a plan crossed his mind and he smiled evilly and quickly finished his shower.

When Gibbs finished the perimeter check he settled down to sit on the couch in the living room. He read the newspaper, all the while keeping his ears trained on every sound. So it came as no surprise when Tony appeared in the living room as Gibbs had heard the shower stop. But what surprised him was the fact that the younger man was wearing nothing but a towel and his skin was glistening from the lingering water droplets.

The sight of his charge made Gibbs mouth go dry, but he refused to acknowledge his feelings.

"There are clean clothes, you know?"

Tony sat down casually on the couch next to Gibbs, and his words were said with a voice that send shivers down the NCIS agents back, "Yeah, but I decided to cool down before getting dressed."

"Okay." Gibbs tried not to react and went back to reading the newspaper, doing to ignore the man sitting so close to him. He managed to read less than a page when he felt the air move and he turned to glance at the younger man.

Tony smiled when he noticed how hard the older man was trying to concentrate on his reading.

'So, you might not be as straight as I thought. Plan B it is then' Tony thought as he settled deeply into the couch. He smiled seductively as Gibbs glanced at him and oh so teasingly moved the towel just enough to give Gibbs a glimpse of the bronze skin below.

"What the hell are you doing DiNozzo?"

"Well what does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to seduce you."

Gibbs was surprised by the blunt answer but didn't let it show. He frowned thinking what was motivating the younger man's desperate attempt of getting him... and it was like a light bulb went off in his head.

"You're trying to get me distracted so you can slip to that practice!"

Tony looked bewildered for a moment. He couldn't figure how the agent had seen through him so fast. No one had ever been so good at reading him and that bothered him a bit.

"What if I am? C'mon Gibbs, what could possibly happen?" Tony stood up and started pacing, "I mean we can't even be sure the guy is a threat to me so why the hell should I live in some freaking cotton ball? And he definitely won't be lurking in the shadows of the stadium just waiting for me to show up!"

Gibbs got up from the couch and stood in front of DiNozzo.

"Listen, right now Graham thinks you are the only thing linking him to the murder. He doesn't know that we have his identity. Do you really think he'd be that stupid to let you walk so you can talk to the cops?"

"Yeah, maybe you're right. Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"No it doesn't. Why don't you go to get some sleep? It's been a long day."

"Sounds like a good idea," With that Tony turned and headed for the bedroom to get some sleep.

When he got to the bedroom he started to put on some clothes for the night when his cell rang. He had been adamant that he wouldn't leave without his cell but naturally Gibbs wanted him to leave it behind, something about Graham being able to trace it. But when Gibbs' back was turned, he hid the phone.

"DiNozzo?"

"Well DiNozzo, it's good to be able to talk to you, after our entire encounter today was regrettably short."

Tony didn't recognize the man's voice but it sent a chill down his spine.

"Who is this?"

"_I'm hurt you don't recognize me, but well we didn't actually talk as much as you poked your nose in my business and I tried to shoot you for it."_

Tony was about to call for Gibbs when the man continued,

"_And before you do anything stupid I might tell you that if you value your coach you might want to refrain from doing anything stupid like calling for help." _

"What the hell do you want?"

"_Simple, come to the alley where we met in an hour and you'll see."_

The call was disconnected and Tony stared at the phone for a while before coming to a decision and pulling on his clothes.

Gibbs sat on the couch deep in thought when he heard Tony's cell phone ring. He'd known that the younger man 'smuggled' the phone with him, but didn't want to break the younger man's illusion that he had one upped the older agent.

He listened for a while but couldn't hear the conversation so he went to the window and looked over the small yard. After a while he felt a vibration in his pocket and pulled out the security phone that was linked to the house's alarm system.

He looked at the phone and saw that the window in Tony's room had been opened. He silently made his way to the door and with his gun in hand he pulled open the door and surveyed the empty room. He cursed and ran outside just in time to see car tail lights as it sped through the gate.

He was sure that Tony had sneaked out to go to the stupid practice so he took the car from the garage that was there for emergencies and headed for the stadium.

When Gibbs got to the stadium he immediately noticed the car Tony had driven in the parking lot so he headed for the field. When he got to the edge of the field he surveyed the gathered players and tried to spot Tony, but with no luck.

He ran to the coach and after confirming that DiNozzo hadn't gotten to the practice he got a really bad feeling in his gut. He ran out of the stadium and upon exiting he heard the sound of gunfire.

When Tony arrived at the stadium he parked the car and took a few steadying breaths. No matter what he tried to tell Gibbs he had been prepared for Graham to come after him and hell, he even expected him to do it. But going after his teammates, his coach? That threw him on a loop.

He exited the car and quietly made his way towards the alley, hoping to catch the other guy by surprise. When he got to the opening of the alley, he carefully entered the dimly lit passage and stayed with his back to the stone wall. He kept a close eye on his surroundings, but missed the dark hole in the wall and was unprepared to feel the barrel of a gun against the back of his head.

"Nice of you to join me DiNozzo, or would you prefer Anthony?"

"Cut the crap Graham! Where's the coach?"

Graham roughly pulled Tony's hands behind his back and cuffed them before shoving him to the side so he could exit the little hole. He shoved the football player against the wall and held the gun to Tony's chin.

"Right about now he's playing football at the practice with your team. But the important question is how do you know my name?"

Tony let out a relieved breath at knowing that his coach was fine. The man had been like a dad to him for a while and he really didn't want him hurt just because of him.

Tony's wayward thinking was brought back on track by a swift backhand to his cheek.

"Answer me you little piece of shit!"

"Hey, I just happen to know your last name. Can't we leave it at that?"

Apparently they couldn't because the suggestion was followed by a hard knock to the side of the head with the butt of the gun.

"Well I suppose it's a moot point anyway because soon you'll be dead and you'll take that info to the grave with you."

Graham grabbed Tony's arm and proceeded to drag him down the alley. He hadn't counted on DiNozzo fighting back. Tony drew himself free from the other man's grip and butted his head into Graham's chest.

The drug pusher fell on his back and lost his grip of the gun and Tony followed him down because he couldn't use his hands to try and keep his balance. DiNozzo rolled and managed to get back on his feet just in time to see Graham recover from the hit and take his gun.

Tony turned and ran, but the other man brought the gun down and fired. The first bullet missed him by a mile, but the second one grazed his arm. That was enough of a shock to make Tony lose his balance and fall down.

Graham walked to the now dazed man and looked down at him.

"You've got more spirit than I thought. Sadly not enough," with that he brought the gun up to point at the fallen man's forehead. He was about to pull the trigger when a shot rang out. He fell to the ground with a shout of pain.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

When Gibbs arrived at the alley and saw DiNozzo lying bleeding on the ground with a gun pointed at his head, he didn't stop to think, just acted. He drew his own gun and shot the gunman in the shoulder. When Graham dropped to the ground Gibbs ran over and swiftly secured the perp before going to Tony.

Tony was lying pale on the ground. He attempted to sit up but managed to do no more than lift his head. Gibbs took out his cell and phoned for both his team and an ambulance. The older man then pressed hard on DiNozzo's wound to stop the bleeding after deeming it a through and through.

Tony groaned as pain flared up in his arm from the pressure and he looked up to the man kneeling next to him.

"What the hell were you doing DiNozzo coming out here?" Gibbs was pissed that he couldn't do his job and hadn't protected the young man. He was also worried by the dazed look in the kid's eyes.

"He said he 'ad coach."

That one sentence impressed Gibbs even if he'd never admit it. It took guts to put your own life on the line to save another and he thought maybe there was more to the kid than he thought. But Gibbs being Gibbs only said, "Yeah well, it was stupid anyway."

A while later, the ambulance and backup arrived to the scene and Gibbs was pushed back so the paramedics could take a look at Tony. By that time the coach had came out of the stadium to see what the fuss was about.

When he saw the state Tony was in, he immediately told the paramedics that he would be riding with the young man.

"He hates hospitals, and I'm not leaving him so deal with it."

Gibbs smiled when he heard the man's words and deemed that DiNozzo would be in good hands. He turned to his two agents and told them to process the scene and to then arrange a guard for Graham for the duration of his hospital stay, and after he was fit enough for him to be transferred to NCIS.

After the scene was processed and evidence brought to Abby it was almost midnight.

"Go home, you can write your reports tomorrow."

Kate and McGee hurried to get home to get some sleep, but Gibbs gathered his stuff and headed for the hospital he knew they had taken DiNozzo.

At the hospital Gibbs was ready to shoot someone. Apparently DiNozzo had decided to leave the hospital AMA, even though he had a bad concussion from hitting his head on the pavement and a row of stitches on his arm, not to mention the blood loss he's suffered.

Gibbs took out the file McGee had gathered of the younger man and drove to the address listed there. The whole drive over he wondered why it was so important for him to see that DiNozzo was alright and by the time he arrived to the apartment block, he hadn't come up with a concrete answer.

Gibbs climbed up to the right floor and stood outside DiNozzo's door for a few moments before knocking on the door, hard. He waited and was about to knock again when the door opened and a bleary eyed DiNozzo stood right in front of him.

"Gibbs? What are you doing here?"

"Well I went to check on you in the hospital but you weren't there."

Gibbs took in the sling Tony was wearing and the bruise on his cheek along with the pale face before he pushed past the young man and into the apartment. Tony grimaced at the statement.

"Yeah, could we not mention that to the coach? He was quite adamant I stay in the hospital, but I'm fine!"

Tony closed the door and followed Gibbs into the living room of the apartment and sat on the couch.

"So, why did you want to check up on me? I assume the case is pretty much shut so there's no need to keep an eye on me anymore."

Tony watched the agent for a few seconds before he came to a decision, that was probably influenced by the painkillers they fed him in the hospital and the late hour but he got up and went to stand in front of the older man

"Unless your interest isn't purely professional."

Gibbs looked at the younger man standing in front of him. He had to admit, to himself at least, that he was attracted to Tony, but was he willing to let the other man know it? DiNozzo was a jock and probably slept with a different person every night. While Jethro himself was more of the marrying kind. There was also the face that Tony was probably exhausted and high on painkillers so there was no telling if he really meant anything he might say that night.

"Maybe, but right now I think you should get some sleep. We can talk more in the-" but before he could finish he found his mouth covered by DiNozzo's. Gibbs prided himself for always being prepared but DiNozzo had managed to catch him by surprise.

Gibbs pushed the younger man away after enjoying the kiss for a few seconds and grabbed him by the shoulders. He looked into the man's eyes and for a while they just stood there staring at one another.

The moment was interrupted when Tony yawned widely and gave the agent a sheepish smile. Gibbs just took a hold of his hand and led him the way he assumed the bedroom was located.

"C'mon let's get you to bed so you can get some sleep, but we're definitely having a talk tomorrow."

"M' kay."

They arrived in the bedroom and Gibbs helped the other man to lie down and covered him with the blanket. He turned to walk out of the bedroom when he felt a hand grab his.

"Please, don't leave," There was so much vulnerability in Tony's eyes and in that statement for Gibbs to say no. So he took of his belt and shoes and when the younger man moved over, he lay down next to him on top of the covers.

"'s warmer under here," Came the sleepy voice from DiNozzo and Gibbs couldn't help but chuckle.

"It's fine DiNozzo, go to sleep."

"Ok, g'night," with that Tony closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Gibbs lay awake for some time thinking what he was getting himself into and whether or not he should just get up and leave and pretend nothing happened.

When Tony woke up in the morning, the first thing he was aware was the pain in his head and arm. The second thing he noticed however proved to be more interesting, even before he opened his eyes he realized that he wasn't alone like he expected. His head was resting on someone's shoulder and an arm wrapped was around his body. The realization that the body he was lying against and the arm were very much of the male variety made his eyes pop open and he turned his head towards his sleeping partner.

When his eyes landed on Jethro, who was still asleep, everything came back to him. He remembered kissing the older man and asking him, no begging him, to not leave him. He groaned and hid his face in the shoulder his head was resting on. Only then did he notice that Gibbs was still lying on top of the covers and not under them with him.

Gibbs came awake when he heard the groan and felt Tony bury his face in his shoulder and he smiled slightly.

"You awake DiNozzo?"

"No," came the petulant answer, "Could you just kill me now?"

"Well I could do that but then we wouldn't be able to have that talk I promised you."

Tony tried to sit up but the arm around him tightened preventing the movement. He tried to dislodge the arm but only succeeded in making the pain in his arm and head to flare up and he gave up with a pained gasp. He flopped down on his back and screwed his eyes shut against the pain.

"Take it easy Tony, slow deep breaths." suddenly Gibbs was leaning over him while rubbing a hand in circles on his chest and his soothing voice coaxing him to calm down and breathe.

When Tony had the pain under control he opened his eyes and looked up at the silver haired agent.

"I'm okay."

"No you're not, but you will be."

Gibbs sat up and looked hard at the younger man. He saw the lines of pain around his eyes and decided that those had to be taken care of before they would do anything else. He got up and headed for the master bathroom and after rummaging through the medicine cabinet he came back with a bottle of painkillers and a glass of water.

Tony was sitting on the side of the bed looking at the wall. Jethro saw him tense as he came to stand before him and gave the younger man the pills and the glass.

"Take them."

"Don't need them. I've had worse playing sports and I didn't need pills then either."

Gibbs raised his eyebrows at the statement and popped two pills out of the bottle and holding them out for the other man.

"Take the damn pills. You're hurting and there's no way in hell you've gotten shot playing football!"

Tony eyed the pills for a while before sighing and finally taking them. He took the glass of water the older man held out for him and washed the pills down before sitting quietly for a while contemplating his fate.

"So, what happens now? I mean I kissed you and I have no idea what you thought at the time or what you're thinking right now. If you want we could just pretend none of this ever happened and get on with our lives. It's not like we'll be likely to ever run into each other again."

Gibbs thought about the situation. Yes, he had contemplated the option of forgetting the whole kissing and sleeping in the same bed, but the more he thought about it the more he didn't want to do that.

"I don't know. I think I need to know one thing though. Are you serious about this? What do you want Tony?"

Tony thought about it before answering, "I want to have a relationship with you. I know we've known only for a day but I already feel like there is something here. The flirting and trying to hit on you at the safe house was more than just distracting you. I really wanted you."

"You're right, we've known each other for only a day," Tony's face fell at the statement, "But I think I would really like to get to know you better and do this right." Jethro took a deep breath before continuing, "Anthony DiNozzo, would you like to go out on a date with me?"

TBC...

_**A/N: So the last chapter will be up tomorrow and as i said in the first A/N, there will be sex in it.. just thought i should say it as often as i can so at least no one can say i didn't warn you :D Hope you enjoyed, see ya tomorrow!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Here it is the last chapter of Touchdown. A Big thank you to all the readers and especially to those who reviewed and a huge thank you to my wonderful beta. And for the last time there is smut/sex in this chapter, if you don't like it, then turn away now, cause there really isn't much else in this chap but some hot male loving :D oh and be kind this actually was my very first real attempt at writing smut... So here's the last chapter, enjoy! **_

The week following the morning Tony and Gibbs had their talk was a heady experience for Tony. After Tony agreed to go on a date with Jethro the two men had talked a bit more over breakfast and learned a lot about each other. Before Gibbs had left the apartment to go to work they scheduled their first date and to the younger man's delight, he got a kiss on the forehead before the older man left.

After that they'd been on three dates and now they were enjoying the fourth. Gibbs had taken Tony to a nice, quiet restaurant where they had a peaceful meal. After dinner, they headed for Tony's apartment for a little quality time together. On their last date they'd made out on the couch of Gibbs' house and tonight Tony was determined they'd do more than just make out.

The two men arrived at Tony's apartment and as soon as the door clicked shut behind them Gibbs found his arms full of the young Italian and his mouth filled with an aggressive tongue. He pushed Tony back against a wall and ran his hands up and down DiNozzo's chest.

"I want you Jethro, please make love to me."

Tony had stopped wearing the sling days before and the stitches on his arm would come out in a few days. The bruise on his face had all but faded, but Jethro was still afraid of hurting him.

"You sure you're ready?" He asked kissing the tanned neck.

Tony groaned and thumped his head back against the wall.

"God yes, please Jethro."

"Shh, no need to beg. I want you so much Tony, but I don't want to hurt you. We do this, we do it my way. Okay?"

It didn't take the two men long to get into the bed room. Tony reached for Jethro and pulled him in for another kiss before reaching to undo the buttons of his shirt, only to have his hands removed from them. He raised confused eyes to his lover and looked at him, afraid he'd changed his mind.

"I want you to let me do the work and just lay back and enjoy," With that Jethro helped Tony to lay down and when it looked like he might protest, he stole the younger man's breath away with a kiss. He then started to unbutton the young man's shirt and licked and kissed every piece of newly exposed skin. He made sure to pay special attention to the brown nipples that hardened under his tongue.

Tony groaned and moaned when the talented mouth licked and sucked his nipples till they were painfully hard before moving down his stomach and to the waistband of his pants. His pants were soon removed and he heard a murmur of appreciation both for the fact he had gone commando and of his leaking erection.

Tony's whole body jerked and he gasped when that talented mouth lowered itself on his cock and took the head inside the moist and warm cavern. He moaned and whimpered as his shaft was licked and sucked until he felt he was going to come.

"Jethro oh god, I'm gonna-" Gibbs didn't back down but took the cock even deeper and when the younger man arched his back and came, he swallowed the salty liquid that shot out of the young man. Gibbs licked his lips and got up and quickly got out of his own clothes before lying on top of Tony.

He kissed his young lover and the other man could taste his own cum on the older man's tongue and it sent a pleasant shiver down his spine. Tony tried to get up from under the older man to return the favor when he felt the older man's erection but was pushed deeper into the mattress.

"Tony I want to make love to you." The intensity of the older man's gaze and statement made Tony's heart swell and he nodded before he found his voice.

"Top drawer."

Jethro smiled and placed a kiss on his lover's lips before reaching for the bottle of lube and condoms. He rolled on the condom before popping the top of the bottle and spreading a generous amount of the slick stuff on his fingers. He rubbed one finger around Tony's hole.

"You sure Tony?"

"Yes! Just please fuck me!"

Jethro leaned to kiss the younger man and at the same time pushed a slick finger inside his lover's body and swallowing his moan of pleasure. He worked the one finger in and out before adding as second and then finally a third finger. He stretched the tiny opening and at the same time bit and sucked at the skin of Tony's neck enjoying the whimpers and moans he got from the younger man.

When Gibbs deemed Tony ready he pulled his fingers out of his lover's body and positioned his cock at the entrance. He pulled Tony's legs over his shoulders and with a slow and steady push, thrust his dick inside his lover's warm body.

Tony arched his back and let out a yell when his ass was suddenly filled by a big hard cock. He closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing.

"You okay Tony?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute, okay?"

Jethro rubbed his other hand soothingly up and down the younger man's thigh as the other fondled his hard dick and balls. After a few minutes Tony indicated that it was okay for Jethro to move.

Gibbs slowly pulled out of the hot ass and just as slowly pushed back in. He kept the slow pace for a while relishing the sound that came out of the younger man's mouth. After a while he started thrusting quicker and deeper until their flesh was slapping together at a steady and fast pace.

Jethro reached down to jerk Tony's erection and soon the young man cried out his lover's name and came for the second time that evening. Tony's orgasm triggered Gibbs' who snapped his hips forward a couple of times before collapsing on top of the younger man, letting Tony's legs fall.

The two men lay there for a while just enjoying the afterglow before Jethro carefully pulled his spent cock out of the younger man. He saw the wince Tony couldn't hide and was a little worried.

"You okay Tony?"

"Yeah, just a bit sore. But that's not a bad thing," Tony waggled his eyebrows and smiled when he said that, but Jethro still felt the need to check him out. He went to the bathroom to get a warm washcloth and discard the condom. He then returned to the bed and cleaned his lover and at the same time checked his ass. To his relief the hole was just a little red but there was no tearing.

"You're such a mother hen, you know that right?"

"I'm no such thing. I'm just a bit cautious when it comes to your well being."

"In other words you're a mother hen."

That earned Tony a slap on the ass and he let out an indignant yelp and rubbed his sore butt. He then broke into a smile when Jethro threw the cloth to the bathroom and got himself and Tony under the covers and pulled the young man close. Tony snuggled into the older man and settled in a position they both loved, with his head on Jethro's shoulder and the other man's arm around his waist.

Tony placed a kiss on Jethro's shoulder and felt an answering kiss being dropped on his temple. Tony felt his eyelids getting heavy and he murmured something Jethro didn't quite catch.

"What was that?"

"I said I think love you Jethro," Gibbs face broke into a wide grin and he gave the younger man a passionate kiss before answering the younger man.

"I think I love you too Tony."

THE END


End file.
